No promises
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: HermionexViktor. Story based on the song 'No Promises' by Shayne Ward. Such a sad yet romantic song...


Hermione walked towards the muggle restaurant where they were supposed to meet with a slow and relaxed gait. She smiled to herself as she reminded herself that today was their wedding anniversary.

She had asked The Potters, Harry and Luna to look after her son, Shayne, for her as she was going to be out for a while.

"Good evening madam" the waitress said as Hermione stood in front of her. "A table for?"

"Two please" Hermione answered with a smile on her face. "A table for two"

"Follow me" the waitress replied with a bored look on her face.

A couple of minutes had passed since Hermione had sat down and she was getting bored. She began to wonder what was taking him so long. Just as she was about to call him, Viktor entered the restaurant, kissed her and sat down opposite her.

"Hello, I have missed you" he said with a small smile on his face. "Have I made you vait for long?"

She shook her head. "No. Just came a couple of minutes ago"

They continued to talk for a while and Hermione ignored the looks she was getting from the other muggle customers. The looks on their faces made Hermione look as if she was crazy. She shrugged the idea off and started to eat was was given to her by the waitress. She had ordered it earlier. After she finished eating, she noticed that Viktor hadn't ate yet. "Why aren't you eating?" she asked.

"Vas busy looking at you" he said. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She blushed. "Thank you"

"I vill be right back" he said. "Need loo"

Hermione nodded. "Alright. Come back as soon as possible alright?"

He nodded.

Viktor began to walk away and blew her a kiss before going to the loo. Hermione sighed as she waited for the waitress to come to her so that she could pay for the meal.

"Excuse me?" a voice said behind her.

"Hello?" Hermione said as she saw three middle aged woman looking at her with worried expressions.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" the tallest of the three asked. "Are you ill?"

Hermione shook her head. "No I'm fine. It's my wedding anniversary today. I've been married for five years"

The shortest of the three smiled weakly. "Lucky you. My fifth wedding anniversary had been years ago. You must be happy"

Hermione muttered an answer as she payed the waitress. She then said her goodbyes and waited for Viktor.

Hermione had walked several meters away from the restaurant with Viktor and was having a great time. She could feel his warm hand on hers and his kisses against her cheek and was feeling great. The two were now by the park and and Hermione giggled as he nuzzled her neck gently. She could feel his stubble against her neck and felt tingles go around her body. She frowned when she felt a sudden buzz.

"That is not vhat you think it is!" Viktor said as he took something out of his pocket. "Phone."  
He talked for a moment with a frown on his face. He put his phone away. "I am sorry loff" he said. "Coach vants to see me"  
He gave her a kiss then Apparated.

As Hermione began to walk to The Potter's house, she somehow felt Viktor's presence. It was like he was with her right now. Strange as it sounded, it really felt like he was with her. But he was with his coach right now, Hermione knew that.

She rang the bell and waited for someone to answer the door. A few seconds later Ginny opened the door with a four year old in her arms.

"Hey Hermione!" She said. "Shayne fell asleep a while ago. Who did you go out with?"

Hermione blushed for a bit then chuckled as Ginny passed her son to her. "My husband of course! Viktor!"

Ginny suddenly held a worried expression on her face. "Oh Hermione... You still haven't let go him go have you?"

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to do this to you Hermione" she said. "But you're my best friend.. And I want to help. It's for your own sake"  
She grabbed Hermione's hand then pulled her into her home and shut the door before Apparating the three of them somewhere.

Hermione found herself in a very cold place. It was slightly dark but there were dim lights everywhere which projected enough light for her to see. As she scrutinized the area for a moment, she found herself in a graveyard. "Um, Ginny?" she said. "Why did you take me here?"

Ginny tried to push her tears back. "Please don't kill me for doing this to you Hermione" she said. "Look in front of you... Read it"

Hermione did as she was told and found herself looking at her gravestone. She read it.

**Viktor Krum**

**1979-2004**

Hermione felt her heart tear into two as she looked at the words. "B-but- He's not dead! He didn't die!" Hermione said. "He was with me! I'm sure! He was... He was..."

Ginny gave her a hug to comfort her. "I'm sorry Hermione" she said. "I really am"

"But- But I saw him Ginny! He's not dead!" Hermione protested. "I'm not dreaming this am I?"

"Hermione" Ginny said. "Ever since he died five years ago... You've been repeating the exact things you have done on the same day with him when he- he died. Every fourth of July you would go to the same restaurant and order the same food you and Viktor had ordered exactly five years ago..."

Hermione cried. "He- He's dead?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry"

"How did he die?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was about to answer her but remained silent when she saw the expression on Hermione's face.

Hermione began to cry as she saw small scenes of the accident hit her head. She held Shayne tighter to her chest as she felt the pain get to her.

She had found out she was pregnant with Shayne on the same day and had called Viktor to tell him. He had been trying to get home as fast as he could but a muggle car had hit him on the way. She had got to him as fast as she could on the muggle street and had found him... lifeless...

"I'm sorry Hermione" Ginny kept telling her. "I shouldn't have explained to you like this"

"No it's alright" Hermione mumbled. "I should know... I must have been talking to myself the whole time when we- I mean I was at the restaurant. I understand why the middle aged women asked me if I was alright"

"Mommy, I want to go home" Shayne suddenly said, waking up. "I'm cold"

Hermione kissed her son. "Alright. We'll go home now"

_**A/N Hope you liked it. I chose the name Shayne because the singer has the same name. This one-shot-ish is based on Shayne Ward's song No promises. If you watch the video, you'll understand the scenes here. I changed it slightly. The song is really good, you should listen to it**_


End file.
